Tekken
by Sir Psychopath
Summary: Involves Hwoarang, Julia, Asuka, Steve, Xiaoyu, Jin & Christie being really random, having punch-ups   I'm gonna make sure of that . May be some romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This is my latest story. I couldn't really think of an intresting title & I'm really bad at summaries anyway. So, all that aside. I hope you like it.**

Lights. That's what Tokyo is full of. & people, lots of people. & at the minute, police sirens. Police cars swerved around other cars, all because of one medalling teenager.

He stood on the roof of a block of flats, staring down at the scene he'd caused. He smirked to himself, wondering what Lei Wulong thought of this. After all, hewas the one the teenager was playing games with. He chuckled, _What a dumb ass. _He thought, _I mean, what kind of cop calls himself the 'Super Police', when he can't even find the suspect._ A gust of wind blew from the west, making the white bandana holding up his hair come loose. He watched it float in the breeze, until it stopped. It'd gone straight into a girls face. He hadn't noticed the girl before; she had short, spiky, dark brown hair & was wearing a dark blue crop top, with light blue shorts, boots & gloves. She was sitting on the building next to him, her legs dangling off the edge. Her bike lying on the floor only a few feet from her. Slowly, she raised her & removed the bandana from her face. Her face was red, but not with embarrassment, but with fury.

_Wow. She looks really pissed. _He wondered.

"What the heck are you staring at, ginge?" she yelled

_Crap._ The girl had spotted him.

"Is this thing yours?" she screeched holding up the bandana

"Yeah. It is. Can I have it back now?" he asked

"I would, but you forgot to use the magic word. So, you'll have to catch me if you want it." She replied as she hopped onto her bike

"If that's how you're gonna be, then you've got yourself a challenge." He agreed.

"Good, good," she nodded, & then she started to pedal "By the way," she shouted to him as she got closer to the edge "I'm Asuka!"

"Cool. I'm Hwoarang." He replied as he watched her fly (not literally) from one building to another.

It'd been two hours since Hwoarang accepted Asuka's challenge. He'd caught up with her a couple of times, & this, was one of them.

"How long are you gonna keep this up for then?" Hwoarang asked Asuka, his red hair flopping in front of his eyes "If you haven't noticed already, I kinda need it." He said, pointing to the mop of ruffled hair on his head, while dodging a series of punches.

"Until you say the magic word." Asuka replied, executing a perfect punch in the stomach.

"So, where did you put your bike then?" he wheezed, trying to change the subject.

"I left it with my cousin. What does it matter to you anyway?" she answered with her own question

"& she is?" Hwoarang wondered

"He." Asuka corrected. Hwoarang made an action to tell her to carry on. "& he is… Jin Kazama." Said Asuka, bowing her head in shame & clenching her fists.

"Jin's your cousin? You're a Kazama?" Hwoarang exclaimed, he wouldn't have thought that Asuka was a Kazama too.

"Unfortunately, yes." She said grinding her teeth together

"Wait, you don't like him?" Hwoarang asked

"No, I absolutely love him." Asuka said, sarcasm dripping off her tongue "Of course I bloody hate him you twat!"

"Geez, calm down woman!" Hwoarang ordered, kicking her in the knee & knocking her over.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Asuka screamed, grabbing his arm & pulling him to the ground.

"Shit!" Hwoarang cussed, as he collapsed to the floor.

"Language!" Asuka said firmly

"Whatever." Hwoarang shrugged "Anyway, please can I have it back now." He pointed to the bandana, which was tied around Asuka's upper arm.

"Sure." She said, beginning to untie the bandana from her arm.

"What? You're just gonna give it to me, like that?" he asked

"Well, yeah. You said the magic word." Asuka nodded

"What? Please?" Hwoarang guessed

"Yeah. If you want something, it's always good to say please & thank you. That's what my dad would tell me when I was little." Asuka smiled

"Yeah, well, I'm not little." Hwoarang said, snatching the bandana from her grasp & walking off in to the distance, leaving Asuka on her own & glaring in his direction.

**AN: Well, that's it for now. Please review. Be nice. constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi. It's me again. Tell me what you think of this so far, because I'd _really_ like to know. Especially _you_ Dave.**

Julia peeped her head around the living room door.

"I'm gonna go cycling mom. I'll be back in a bit." She informed her mother, Michelle, who was curled up on the sofa & reading a book. She glanced up at her daughter.

"Ok, honey, take care." She nodded. Julia waved & then exited the house.

Michelle isn't really Julia's mom; she adopted her after finding that Julia was the only other survivor other than herself, when their village got burnt down.

Julia mounted her bike & rode along the path, until she found that her usual route had been blocked off. She rode up to one of the officers. Lei Wulong, a good friend of her mother, was at the scene.

"Hi Lei." Greeted Julia

"Oh, hey Julia!" Lei returned the gesture

"What's going on?" asked Julia

"Stupid teenagers playing games, street fight." Lei replied "What are you doing out at this time anyway?"

"I was on my way to cycle up the mountain." Julia answered innocently.

"& this messed up your plans." Lei laughed "Who were you going with anyway?"

"I was going to meet all my friends there," she smiled, & then she frowned "But not all of them know each other."

"Oh? & who are your friends?" he quizzed her

"Ling Xiaoyu, Asuka & Jin Kazama, Hwoarang Doo San, Steve Fox & Christie Monteiro," Julia smiled "Please can you stop asking so many questions, I feel like I'm at a job interview."

"Oops. Sorry, kid." He laughed

"Are you permanently drunk?" Julia questioned Lei

"Well, if you think I am, then you should see me when I am drunk!" Lei howled

"No thanks." Julia snickered "Anyway, do you know another route to get to the mountain?"

"Yeah," Lei nodded "Just go down that alley, there. Follow it until you get to the main road then turn right."

"Cool. Thanks Lei! Bye!" waved Julia

"Take care!" Lei waved back watching Julia ride off into the distance.

By the time Julia got there, it was 6:30pm. With her friends nowhere to be seen, she got off her bike & waited.

At 7:00pm tyres could be heard approaching her. Julia looked up. It was Steve, Christie, Jin & Xiaoyu.

"Hey, Julia!" they all said (except for Jin, who didn't say "Hi" until Xiaoyu glared at him).

"Hi guys!" said Julia

"So, can we get started?" asked Christie impatiently

Julia shook her head. "There's still two more to come." &as if like a sign, a flash of red could be seen bobbing up the verge.

"No. Not him." Jin sighed, shaking his head in disgust.

"You know Hwoarang?" Julia asked a little surprised.

"Yeah."

"I do too!" piped up Steve "We're the best of buds!"

"Hey guys!" Hwoarang waved at everyone, but glared at Jin "Julia… You're friends with Kazama?"

"Yeah. We go to the same school." Julia explained, only to realize that Hwoarang wasn't listening. Instead, he was talking to Steve about punch bags.

KEY: Korean-yeosmeog-eo=f*** you, ssibal=f***, jenjamg=s***, sseulegi museun=what, dai=die, bil-eomeog-eul dwejyeola=go to hell

Japanese-kutabare=f*** you, seikō=f***, tawagoto=s***, garakuta=c***, nani=what, shinu=die, jigoku ni ochiru=go to hell

**AN: Yeah, I know it's a short chappy, but I'll make it up to you guys. Promise. Thanks for reading. Clod.**


End file.
